Sparkling Twister
by MistyMae
Summary: Hanssen and Serena share a little more than professionalism.
1. Chapter 1

He did not exactly remember how it had happened or when he had realized it. Perhaps he had always known that there was a certain attraction there; a sort of spark. She was impressive; intelligent, devoted to her work, cunning, funny, the list went on. He had known people like her before; the go-getters of the world and he understood the attraction of being in a powerful position. He himself had always wanted power, but he had been careful in the manner in which he had reached his position. He had always tried not to step all over people to get ahead. And he was aware that she saw things differently. She was manipulative and usually he had no time for manipulative people. But he found himself in awe at how good she was at it. It was a form of art which she had most definitely mastered. He thought about this as he watched her present an unusual case from the platform at the conference. She spoke with ease and calmness, throwing in a joke every now and again to keep her audience captivated. It was attractive. He glanced around the room and was astonished to see that she was holding the attention of every one in the room. She shone like a star, demanding attention from every man and woman of significance and lapping it up. He had almost forgotten that he was to give a speech directly after her. He frowned, wondering how he would fare as soon as she left the platform.

The room erupted with applause and his attention was quickly drawn to the woman who smiled warmly, accepting the attention with open arms. She looked over at him, her eyes sparkling and he felt a peculiar sense of pride that she was seated at his table, working at his hospital and attending this function with him. He quickly got to his feet and made his way over to the podium. She introduced him as the wonderful and remarkably talented Mr Henrik Hanssen before stepping away from the microphone and passing him as she came down the stairs.

"Break a leg," she whispered, smiling brightly as her hand brushed against his arm.

The electric feeling made him almost giddy. The atmosphere was intoxicating. The audience had loved every minute of Serena's presentation and now, he felt respect from all of them.

He reached the podium, flattening out his speech on the small table in front of him. He glanced up to see Serena sipping her wine, while watching him closely. He focused his attention instead on the audience in front of him, before starting.

Hanssen was relieved to say the least when he finally stepped down from the podium. He, unlike Serena, was not particularly one for large crowds and attention. He liked to sit back and observe. He moved back to the table he was sharing with Serena and a few other surgeons, between having to stop and shake hands with other doctors congratulating him on his speech. Serena was dominating the conversation at the table and all were clearly enjoying her. He took his place beside her and she turned to him, leaning in to congratulate him. He could smell the wine on her breath but also her perfume which seemed to fill up his senses.

"Thank you," he said politely after she'd told him how well he'd done.

"Wine?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, holding the bottle ready to pour into his clean glass.

"Why not?" He nodded, watching her smile as she poured his glass almost to the rim.

"Looks like she's trying to get you drunk, Henrik," one of the surgeons laughed.

"I would never do _that_," she said jokingly, glancing at Hanssen.

He happily sipped his wine and was quite pleased to have Serena at the table. She could get lively after a few glasses of wine, but it saved him from having to make small talk at least.

He watched her eyes sparkle as she spoke, joking along with the other surgeons and every now and then he felt himself chuckle at something she had said or a look she given him. He felt relaxed in her company for a change.

The function room had slowly quieted down until there were only three other tables with people still talking and laughing. Their group had dispersed as well. There was only two surgeons still with them.

"Well, I suppose it's time to get to bed," Serena said, stretching in her seat.

"I'd be more than happy to accompany you," one of the surgeons smirked, giving her a look that Hanssen did not appreciate at all.

"I'm perfectly capable of . . ." Serena nearly tripped as she got out of her chair, grabbing the table for support.

"You were saying?" The man quickly put an arm around her waist. "I think you need help."

"Ms Campbell and I need to be up early to be back at Holby tomorrow morning," Hanssen said as he found himself getting up and gently taking hold of Serena's arm. "We both need our sleep."

"Well, sleep wasn't exactly what I had in mind," the man laughed.

Serena had to pry the man's arm off of her waist as Hanssen said good night to them and led her to the lift, glancing back to ensure that he was not following them. He was trying to mask his anger, but was finding it more difficult than usual.

As they got into the lift Serena leaned back against one of the panels, watching him closely. "Is the mighty Mr Hanssen a tad bit annoyed?" She teased, watching his jaw clench.

"Absolutely not," he responded.

"Oh, come on," she purred. "I would never have actually let him into my room."

"What you do in your personal time has nothing to do with me."

Serena sighed, looking down at the floor. She could feel she'd had more than enough wine. The floor seemed to be spinning slightly. "It was a good night," she finally said.

"Yes it was," Hanssen nodded.

"_You_ were magnificent," she looked up at him again with that sparkle and he had to resist the sudden urge to pin her to the wall and kiss her. Clearly the alcohol had taken its toll on him too.

"You were excellent too," he answered, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Do you think so?" She asked.

He suddenly looked up at her and for the first time, he could sense a vulnerability within her; a crack in her_façade. It was endearing. "Absolutely," he answered._

"Thank you," she smiled. The lift doors opened and they both stepped out even though Hanssen's room was on the next floor.

"I'll just make sure you get to your room without any problems," Hanssen explained when he saw the perplexed look on Serena's face as she walked with him down the corridor.

He almost felt sorry to leave her. Her presence had seemed to fill something that had been missing for a long time. He enjoyed her company.

She reached her door and dug out her keys, fumbling with them in the lock. "This is ridiculous," she chuckled, still trying to unlock her door.

Hanssen reached out to help her, but she didn't move her hand away. He had to guide her hand into the lock and turn the key, slowly releasing her hand. He could have sworn he saw her smile as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Once again, her perfume intoxicated him as she moved passed him. She turned around to face him.

He was not sure why he allowed it or why she did it, but it felt right. She reached out and pulled his tie towards her until his lips were close enough to kiss. He relished the feeling of warmth against his own lips as she pulled him into her room and slammed the door shut. He pushed her back against the door and kissed her harder this time. Feeling her heart thudding in her chest only managed to make him want her even more. She gently pushed him away from the door and towards the bed.

He could feel his own heart beating madly. This was possibly one of the most outrageous things he had ever done in his career, but for the moment, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing or anyone he'd rather be with. He gently moved her on to the bed, burning to feel her body against his.

He didn't want to think about the next day. For the moment, it was just about him and this enigmatic woman who had torn through his life like a twister. If only things could stay that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanssen eased out of his sleep. His eyes still bleary. The room was engulfed in darkness with only a small red light emanating from the television in the far corner. He could feel her warm body beside him and was surprised by how comforting it felt. It had been a while since he had let himself go and allow someone to get intimate with him. Far too long, if this was anything to go by. He felt her stir beside him and was pleased when she put her arm over his chest, snuggling up to him. Once again, he inhaled her scent and allowed his eyes to close again, remembering the activities of the night before. She really was something special.

He was used to waking up and immediately getting ready for work with a certain amount of anxiety for what the day would bring. But this was different. He could lie there with her forever. His whole body seemed relaxed.

The sound of a familiar ringtone drew him from his relaxed state. He instinctively reached for his trousers which had, unusually for him, been tossed onto the floor. He always ensured his clothes were folded, but clearly the night before had been different in every way.

He retrieved his phone and quickly answered it. "Henrik Hanssen," he said.

Serena had woken to the sound of Hanssen's phone. She listened as the man spoke to someone who was clearly from Holby, his deep voice filled the room. Her head was aching. Way too much wine, she thought. It had not been a good idea to finish off that last bottle. She pulled the duvet up to her neck, trying to keep any cold air out.

"I understand," Hanssen said. "I will deal with this as soon as I arrive back."

Serena rolled her eyes. The thought of having to go back to work was not something she was too keen on.

"Thank you," Hanssen hung up, pulling on his trousers.

"Do you need the light on?" Serena finally asked after contemplating pretending she was asleep.

"No, I'm fine," Hanssen answered, feeling around the room for his shirt.

The light came on and blinded him for a split second. As he turned to Serena, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying her robe closed. "You can't find anything in the dark," she mumbled, reaching down to pick his shirt up from the floor. She strolled over to him and held it out.

"Thank you," he gratefully took it from her and put it on as she made her way to the bathroom with a clean set of clothes. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation. She had always been an enigma to him. Never in a million years would he have imagined being intimate with a woman he barely knew and who he worked with.

Serena finished cleaning herself up, trying to look more presentable than she usually did in the mornings and she kept wondering if she would find him waiting for her when she came out. She couldn't bring herself to say that the previous night had been a mistake because in truth, it was one of the best nights she had had in a long time. But she kept trying to imagine how Hanssen was feeling. Had she had too much wine and come on too strong? She could have sworn he had been giving her a special look all evening. And he had kissed her back, but it could've been the wine.

She tried to shake the thought away as she unlocked the door and stepped back into the room. Hanssen was seated near the window with a room service tray. "I ordered breakfast," he said, motioning to the chair opposite him.

She smiled as she took a seat, noticing the unease in his body language.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," he replied to the look she gave the food in front of her.

"This is fine," she nodded, reaching for a cup of coffee. She glanced out the window for a few seconds, absorbing the serenity of the forest outside. "Henrik," she started.

"I apologize if I've overstepped any boundaries," Hanssen suddenly said.

"What?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"I hope you don't think I took advantage of the situation last night."

"No, of course not," Serena answered, feeling a knot in her stomach. "If anyone was to blame, it was me. I shouldn't have had that much to drink."

"You weren't the only one drinking."

"Either way, we're both adults. We both played a part in last night."

"Agreed," Hanssen nodded.

"Was that call from Holby earlier?" Serena decided to change the subject. This was just becoming awkward.

"There are some issues with one of Michael Spence's patients," Hanssen answered, finishing his croissant.

"Serious issues?" She felt her brain moving into business mode, thinking about the hospital.

"Possibly," he said. "But nothing that can't be sorted it."

"Right," she said, realizing that he still didn't entirely trust her when it came to the running of Holby. The realization stung slightly.

"I need to take a shower and get changed," Hanssen said, taking one last sip of his coffee before getting up. "Shall we reconvene in reception in approximately an hour?"

"Of course," she nodded.

Hanssen could have sworn he saw her flinch slightly as he left. Had he said something wrong?

* * *

The trip back to Holby had been awkward to say the least. Neither of them were feeling very talkative and both of them were trying to avoid discussing what had happened by pretending everything was completely normal.

Serena was quite pleased to get into her office even though Michael was already hovering around AAU. She dumped her overnight bag in the corner and sat down to read her emails, trying to concentrate on what she was reading.

"Morning," Michael greeted, giving her the one over. "Good night?"

"It wasn't bad," she answered.

"You look like you've been up all night."

"Well, maybe I was," she replied and instantly regretted it.

"Oh, really?" Michael leaned against her desk, observing her reaction. "Who with?"

"With about a hundred other surgeons," she answered dryly.

"Yeah, right," Michael chuckled. "Did Hanssen drink?"

"What?" The question caught her by surprise and she made a conscious effort not to look flustered at the mention of his name. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because the man doesn't seem like a big drinker to me," Michael answered. "In fact, he doesn't look like a lot of fun at all."

"He likes to keep himself to himself," she answered, remembering how hard he had pinned her against the door and passionately kissed her and how incredible it had felt.

"You can say that again," Michael answered, clearly missing her blush. "Ah, speak of the devil," he watched as Hanssen made his way towards their office.

Serena took a deep breath as the man stepped into the office, his eyes moved quickly from her to Michael. "Mr Spence, I believe you had a bit of an issue with a patient."

"It was nothing really," Michael answered. "The woman thought I was coming on to her when I was feeling her abdomen for swelling. Obviously I wasn't."

Hanssen glanced at Serena. "And why would she get that impression?"

"I said something about her hair, I think."

"And what exactly was that?"

"It was something like . . . you have a very Pamela Anderson kind of style or something like that."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "And I'm presuming she had a very large pair of breasts?"

"Well, no bigger than yours, I mean I have witnesses who heard the whole conversation."

Hanssen locked eyes with Serena for a second and she could have sworn he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Very well," Hanssen said. "I will attempt to sort this out."

Michael watched him leave. "She was totally out of her mind."

Serena watched Hanssen head back down the corridor and couldn't help but remember the feeling of his hands running down her back.

"Are you feeling okay?" Michael suddenly asked.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed. Hangovers can do that. Good _luck_ with the rest of today," Michael chuckled as he headed back out to AAU.

* * *

The day had been busier than expected, but Serena was more than happy for the distraction. She had never particularly had a one night stand and had never expected to do so at her age. And definitely not with a man she respected professionally and who was in essence, her superior. She had only seen him twice the whole day and on both occasions he either ignored her or spoken to her much as he always did; with professionalism and some distrust. She didn't know why it irritated her so much. She had been perfectly happy with the idea of pretending like nothing had happened.

She was getting ready to go home and wasn't in the best of moods after her daughter had called to tell her that she would be staying over at her friend's house once again this week. She checked her phone to find a text from Hanssen asking her to be available for a staff meeting in the morning. The text sent her over the edge and she found herself storming down the corridor towards his office. This was ridiculous, she thought. There was no reason to be angry. She was obviously just tired. But she couldn't stop herself. She was in the lift and knocking on his door before she had time to talk herself out of it.

"Come in," he called.

She stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

Hanssen was sitting behind his desk, working on his laptop. The look on his face was one of surprise. He had clearly not expected to see her there.

"Okay," she breathed, holding onto the chair directly opposite his desk. "This is crazy. Are you going to completely ignore me forever?"

"I don't know what you mean," Hanssen cocked his head to the side. She was clearly angry.

"If you want to make as though last night never happened, then that's fine. I completely understand. I probably wouldn't trust me either if I were you. But at least tell me that."

"Ms Campbell," Hanssen slowly got up from his chair.

"No, stop _calling _me that!" She snapped.

Hanssen waited for her to calm down.

"You pretend to be withdrawn and emotionless," she said, her eyes alight. "And maybe that's who you are, but I saw someone else last night. I saw passion and emotion and . . . fire. I just . . . I had hoped that that wasn't a one off," she tore her eyes away from him, defeated by the fact that he had no answer for her. She turned to leave, berating herself for seeming so needy. As she reached for the door handle, a large hand grabbed hold of her wrist, spinning her around until her back was against the door. Hanssen held both her wrists, pinning her. She looked up at him, trying to control her breathing. His eyes were fixated on her as he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. It felt like they were back in the hotel again. He pressed his body up against hers, pulling his lips away from hers, allowing her to catch her breath. "Fiery enough for you?" He mumbled as he gently kissed her neck, releasing his tight hold on her wrists so that she could pull him closer to her.

Once again, she felt lost in him; as though she had no control over the situation, but that's what made it so arousing, and addictive.

Hanssen could not believe that this woman could have this effect on him. Every time she looked at him with that sparkle in her eyes, he just needed to have her, feel her, taste her. It was as though he lost all inhibitions when she looked at him. He would never have acted this way in his office; it was far too risky. Somehow this woman had brought out a more carnal side to him. A side he didn't even know he had, but he liked it.

Serena allowed him to guide them both towards his desk. Leaning against it, he pulled her close to him again and she helped him out of his jacket, tossing it to the ground.

A loud knock at the door, made them both freeze. "Who is it?" Hanssen managed to croak, swallowing hard.

"It's me, Michael," came the voice through the door. "You wanted to see me?"

Serena released her grip on Hanssen and quickly retrieved his jacket, helping him put it back on and fixing his tie before pulling at her clothes to ensure they were all in place and rubbing her lips as she sat down.

"Come in," Hanssen said as he moved to take a seat behind his desk. He was certain Michael would be a little taken aback to see how much his female colleague had excited his CEO.

Michael stepped into the office with a cup of coffee in his hands, looking tired. "Oh, I thought you'd left already," he said as he noticed Serena seated in a chair directly opposite Hanssen's desk.

"I needed to speak to Hen . . . uh, Mr Hanssen," she quickly corrected herself.

"First name basis?" Michael smirked. "Who knew a conference would make you so chummy."

Serena and Hanssen exchanged a look.

"Mr Spence," Hanssen quickly said. "If you're too tired to discuss this matter, then I completely understand if you wish to come in tomorrow morning."

"Nah, I don't have anything to go home for anyway," Michael said as he took a seat next to Serena, oblivious to the disappointed looks on both Serena and Hanssen's faces. "What did the broad have to say?"

"Miss Webb felt you were a chauvinist," Hanssen said.

Serena couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "And she would be right."

"Oh whatever," Michael rolled his eyes. "I was just being nice to her. Is she still going ahead with the complaint?"

"Not anymore," Hanssen said. "However, for the future, I would caution you to think before speaking."

"Right," Serena snorted.

Michael glared at her. "So that's it?"

"That's it," Hanssen confirmed.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to be right now seeing as my girlfriend recently dumped me."

"Not again?" Serena laughed.

"Care to join me for a drink?" He asked Serena who glanced at Hanssen.

"Actually, I have plans," she answered.

"What? Not with one of the hundreds of surgeons you met?" Michael smiled cheekily.

"No," Serena said. "With a friend."

"Oh yeah? What friend?"

Hanssen was trying to rack his brain on how he could interject without Michael becoming suspicious. "Mr Spence, if that's all?"

Michael observed him for a second before getting up.

"Uh, Ms Campbell," Hanssen said the words with a twinkle in his eye. "Can I still have a word?"

Michael sighed and slammed the door behind him.

"You can have more than that," she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanssen had been trying to justify what had been going on between him and Serena Campbell. It was difficult to explain. In many ways he knew it was a bad idea. He was after all her superior. He was supposed to lead her with authority, but that was difficult to do when all he could think of was getting her clothes off and feeling the warmth of her body against his. He would think of her at the most inopportune of times. She would pop into his thoughts during briefings with other surgeons, during meetings, during important phone calls. It was almost like an addiction. It was as though he needed her; he needed to be with her.

Hanssen hung up his coat as he glanced over at his desk, remembering Serena's smile as he had pushed her against the desk. He felt a shiver run up his spine. He was tempted to call her into his office immediately but he had to put the hospital first and ensure he managed his responsibilities first.

There was a knock at his door. He wondered if she had been thinking about him too. "Come in," he called, watching the door open.

"Mr Hanssen," Terrence Cunningham greeted as he stepped into the office.

Hanssen's stomach dropped. Definitely not the person he was hoping to see. "Mr Cunningham," he said. "I hadn't expected to see you."

"Yes, I can see so," he smiled falsely.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to speak to you first," Cunningham said, as he took a seat opposite Hanssen's desk. "My daughter has a check up with Ms Naylor today and I wanted to come in and have a little catch up with you and the rest of the consultants."

"The rest of the consultants?"

"Mr Griffin and . . . Ms Campbell."

"And why is that?"

"They're part of the board," Cunningham answered. "It is my job to ensure that everyone is happy and on the same track."

"I'm sure it is," Hanssen nodded. He had known Cunningham long enough to know that he was up to no good. He just couldn't imagine what the man was up to. Or why he wanted to speak to his consultants. This was a concern. He was definitely up to something.

* * *

Serena had done rather well to avoid any suspicions from Michael as to her relationship with Hanssen; if it was possible to even call it a 'relationship'. She was surprised none of the staff had caught wind of it. It seemed like someone always knew something. She was rather pleased because it meant that she was open to visit her superior's office when ever she felt the urge to.

She was about to call him when she heard someone open the door to her office. Terrence Cunningham stood looking down at her with Hanssen right behind him. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back, quickly getting up to shake his hand. "And what brings you to the wonderful world of Holby City?"

"My daughter unfortunately," he replied, still holding onto her hand. It did not go a miss with Hanssen who noted it subconsciously and tried to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy beginning to rise its ugly little head.

"Oh," Serena's brow furrowed. "Is she okay?"

"It's just a routine check up," he smiled, releasing her hand, but taking hold of her shoulder instead. "I hear you've been doing some good work down here."

"Well, I don't know about _that_," she chuckled. "But if you've heard about it then it must be good."

Hanssen watched as she worked her charm on the man. Her eyes sparkled as Cunningham listened intently to her. If she had the same kind of effect on Cunningham as she did on him, then he was in for some competition. He had always known that Cunningham had had a soft spot for Serena, but the thought of him being near her made him angry. This anger was alien to him; he had never been a jealous man, but this woman seemed to have some kind of hold over him.

"I would love to take a trip around AAU with you, if you have time that is," Cunningham said.

"Absolutely," Serena smiled. "I think it would be an eye opener for you."

"I thought you wanted to speak to Mr Griffin," Hanssen heard himself say.

"And I will," Cunningham replied shortly.

Serena exchanged a look with Hanssen before motioning for Cunningham to follow her.

"Perhaps we can go for brunch later, just for a catch up," Hanssen heard Cunningham say as he and Serena stepped into AAU. He was tempted to follow them, but thought better of it. She was not tied down to him after all. She could do what she wanted. He tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth as he made his way back to his office. He stood right at the back of the lift; his mind a million miles away.

"Mr Hanssen?" Professor Elliot Hope drew him from his thoughts.

"Professor Hope," Hanssen greeted, almost pleased for the distraction.

"How have you been?" Elliot asked, waiting for the last group of nurses to vacate the lift.

"Well thank you. And yourself?"

"Very well, thank you," Elliot answered, glancing down at the floor. "Is everything alright?"

Hanssen looked up at the older man. "I'm sorry?"

"You seem distracted," Elliot replied, looking concerned.

The corners of Hanssen's lips twitched upwards as he remembered how intuitive the man was. "I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, if you need to talk or to unload, you know where to find me," Elliot smiled, heading out of the lift, leaving Hanssen to himself.

* * *

Serena had always liked Terence Cunningham. He was an incredible businessman and she could only respect him for that. And he wasn't too bad looking either. She had always considered him a viable option when it came to partners, but the fact that he was part of the members of the board had always made it too risky. She watched as he pulled her chair out for her to be seated in the canteen.

"So," he said as they were both seated with a cup of coffee and some food. "How are things going?"

"Fine," Serena answered, sipping her coffee.

"Mr Hanssen's been making some good judgments lately?"

Serena felt her blood run cold. "Yes, he has," she answered flatly.

"I'd be willing to believe you if I didn't have reason not to," Cunningham said, leaning back in his seat and observing Serena closely.

"And what reason would that be?"

"I would never have placed you of all people with someone like him."

Serena nearly spat her coffee out. How could he know? "I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

"Oh, I think you know exactly," he answered. "I would assume it was against regulation for the DOS and CEO of a hospital to be having an affair with one of his employees."

"That's not happening," she answered, feeling her face flush.

"No?"

"No," she reinforced.

"So did he entice you into his bed or coerce you?"

Serena sat still for a while, before deciding it was best to leave before anyone around them heard this conversation. "Is that why you decided to come here? To question me?"

"No, I came here to hear it from your lips," Cunningham said as he got up and started following her down the corridor.

She was trying to get away from the crowds of hospital employees. The last thing she needed was for them to overhear her. Why was Cunningham doing this? And how did he know about them? She could hear his footsteps behind her as she made her way to the quiet staircase. As soon as she made certain no one was around, she turned to the man who looked like he was the cat who had just got the cream.

"You know, if anyone else were to find out that you two were sleeping together, your reputation would be ruined. How could you be so stupid?"

"How do you _know _about this?"

"I have my sources."

"What sources? No one knows!"

"Is that what you think?" Cunningham spat, taking a step towards her. "Someone knows. How else do you think I got hold of that kind of information?"

Serena felt herself take a few steps back until she was right against the wall. Cunningham proceeded to move towards her until she felt quite intimidated. She was cornered.

"Now every time you get credit for anything, people will first wonder who you slept with to get it," he hissed as his face came closer to hers. He wasn't angry. It was like he was trying to scare her. "This could destroy you."

Serena swallowed hard as Cunningham placed his hand on either side of her head, blocking her way out. "And what are you suggesting I do?" She heard herself say.

"Oh, I can be persuaded to keep quiet," he whispered, moving in for a kiss.

She turned away instinctively. "This is _not_ going to happen."

"I couldn't agree more," came Henrik Hanssen's voice from the staircase as he stepped down, shoving a surprised looking Terence Cunningham against the opposite wall.

Serena watched as his fist came down and struck Cunningham right below his left eye. Cunnginham was not going to go down without a fight and he swung for the tall man, almost knocking him over.

"Stop!" Serena heard herself say as she threw herself in between the two men. "This is ridiculous. Anyone could walk in."

Cunningham's face was starting to swell up. "I'll have your job for this!" He yelled.

"And if you do, I'll inform the board how you attempted to blackmail me into bed," Serena suddenly said. Both Hanssen and Cunningham fell silent, watching Serena. "And if you think a rumour like me sleeping my way to the top is hurtful, try working with a label such as 'sexual predator'."

"I never . . ." Cunningham seethed.

"All I need to do is mention it to someone on AAU and you know as well as I do that it will reach the members of the board overnight."

"I will make sure your life is a living hell," Cunningham spat. "Both of you!" He stormed out, leaving them both in silence.

Serena finally turned to Hanssen who still looked angry. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a deep embrace. No one had ever fought like that for her before. "Thank you," she whispered into the material of his jacket.

He pulled her closer to him, not caring at that moment if anyone saw them. "You seem to have turned my life upside down, Ms Campbell," he said.

"In a good way, I hope," she looked up at him.

"It's strange to feel again," Hanssen said.

"To feel what?"

"_Anything_," he answered. "You make me feel _everything_."


	4. Chapter 4

The incident with Terrence Cunningham had made Henrik Hanssen realize how close he had allowed himself to grow to a woman he would under normal circumstances try to keep as far away from as possible. For the first time, he had experienced an uncontrollable jealousy. The sight of Cunningham being so close to this woman that he had become intimate with had filled him with rage. The thought of her allowing him to touch her, made him feel physically sick. He had wanted nothing more than to take Cunningham down. It was another moment in history where Serena Campbell had caused him to act in a way that he would normally never do.

He tried to ignore these thoughts as Professor Elliott Hope continued with his presentation in the boardroom. The man seemed to have lost some weight and was incredibly enthusiastic about his next open heart surgery. Hanssen tried to pay attention to him, but found his eyes drawn to the woman seated to his left. She was listening intently to Professor Hope, obviously concentrating on what he was saying. He couldn't even begin to explain to himself what he felt each time he stole a glance in her direction; it was almost impossible. In a way, he knew he couldn't trust her. He knew she was bad news. He knew that she would possibly never be able to commit to him. But then, could he commit to her? He had never been good with commitment. But she was emotional and temperamental; all the things he was not. All the things that he had tried desperately to close off from everyone else. He tried to remain clinical and objective, never emotionally involved. This woman had changed all that. In the last few days, he had shown traits he never even knew he had. He had become jealous, angry, aggressive and risky, but he had also felt passionate, aroused and most of all, alive. He had never felt as alive as he had the last few days. _She_ made him feel alive and it meant everything to him.

"Mr Hanssen?" Professor Hope's voice drew his attention back to the present. Everyone sat staring back at him.

"I do apologize, Professor Hope," Hanssen quickly answered, almost flustered. "I missed that question."

Elliot stared back at him for a split second, before repeating his earlier question. "Is it a go?"

"Assuming you feel the risks have been carefully considered and all other options explored," Hanssen said. "Then of course, you're free to proceed."

Elliot looked like he was ready to jump for joy, smiling broadly as he packed up his slide show presentation.

Serena Campbell glanced back at Hanssen. He tried to avoid her eyes, but she continued to look at him until he was forced to look at her. She smirked, realizing how hard he was trying to maintain his usual authoritative demeanour, but he was struggling. She slowly moved forward in her seat as Jac Naylor started getting her presentation ready on the laptop. Discreetly sliding her hand onto her CEO's knee, she felt his whole body tense up. He brushed her hand away, giving her a disapproving look. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had attracted his attention. She moved her leg over to his until it was gently leaning against his shin. He didn't seem to mind this. She could tell he was becoming fidgety. She was becoming bored with the presentations herself and the smell of his aftershave was sending her mind on a memory trip that was not appropriate for the boardroom. He drummed his fingers against the table as they waited for Jac to finish setting up and Serena couldn't help but remember how good Hanssen was with his hands. The thought made her blush and she had to sip her coffee to distract her mind from the place it was heading to.

It had not gone amiss by Hanssen who suppressed a smirk. The fact that he had that kind of affect on her filled him with not only a sense of pride, but also the feeling of wanting to make her blush even more. He tried to concentrate on Jac, but his mind was racing back to her scent, her warmth, her laugh and the way she would run her nails down his back.

This time it was her turn to smirk as Hanssen sipped his coffee.

"That's mine," Serena whispered, just loud enough to get Michael Spence's attention.

"I do apologize, Ms Campbell," Hanssen said, placing her cup back down on the table.

"That's okay," she picked it up and sipped it, that same sparkle in her eye that made him want to grab her and lay her down on the table.

Michael watched in horror. "Gross," he stared at the coffee cup.

Serena glared at him playfully, before glancing back at Hanssen. They still needed to ensure no one knew. And they needed to find out ho Cunningham ha found out about them. The thought made Serena feel slightly sick. No one had such a great relationship with Cunningham that they would be able to ring him up and tell him that the CEO and his employee were engaging in out of work relations.

She was pulled out of her thought by the sensation of a warm hand touching her thigh, almost making her jump. Glancing at Hanssen, she noticed the hint of amusement in his eyes. She had obviously not been anticipating him playing her at her own game. His hand lingered for a few seconds before one of the consultants got up to make a fresh cup of coffee.

They listened as Jac spoke about her patient with an abnormal heart for another five minutes before Hanssen had tried his utmost to get rid of everyone. "Well, if you and Professor Hope can discuss a point of action, then I'm more than willing to take it into account. In the mean time, let's all get back to work."

"I thought we'd already discussed a point of action," Jac replied, looking annoyed.

Hanssen looked up at Elliot who immediately realized he needed help. "Talk me through it again," e said to Jac, motioning for her to follow him out.

"Ms Campbell, can I have a word?" Hanssen watched Serena pause as he called her name.

"What are all these chats about? The hospital?" Michael asked from the doorway, looking suspicious.

"What else do we ever talk about, Michael?" Serena said nonchalantly, watching him shrug and slam the door behind him. Serena moved to the corner of the room, away from any watchful eyes, before turning back to the dark haired man. "Well, Mr Hanssen, I can honestly say I never expected to be groped in the boardroom," she purred, watching him expectantly as he arose from his seat and casually moved towards her.

"I could say the same thing, Ms Campbell," he said as he pushed her against the cupboard with more force than he had intended.

She looked a bit surprised before the sparkle came to her eyes. "My, my," she bit her lip. "Have I been teasing a little _too_ much today?"

Hanssen smiled as he moved in for a kiss, pulling her into him. She was wearing the same perfume that drove him crazy and he breathed it in, savouring every second. He felt her run her hands up his back, under his jacket and had to fight the urge to rip his jacket off and pull her down onto the tiled floor. Her kisses had become more urgent and he knew it was heading for more than just a quick make out session. He had to pull away from her, trying desperately to regain control of his actions. He could sense her watching him, wanting him to come back to her, but it was far too risky.

"Right, I think we best get to work," he said, gathering his things from the desk.

"Or, alternatively," she smiled. "We could take a quick stroll down to the basement to check on that pesky leak."

"Pesky leak?" He turned to her.

"I hear it's pretty bad," she said, smiling mischievously. "And I think only we can fix it."

"Is that so?" He suppressed a smile, feeling that familiar urge to feel her body against his. The thought of getting her alone, in the dark was enticing to say the least.

"What's the harm in five minutes?"

"_Five _minutes?" Hanssen smirked.

"Or ten or twenty," she purred.

Hanssen was about to answer her when he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. "I think in the interest of health and safety, we should fix that leak," he said as he checked the text message.

Serena was about to suggest they leave separately when she noticed the look on Hanssen's face. He had become serious. "What is it?" She moved over to him, leaning in to see what he was looking at. "Oh my god," she said, looking at the photo message. It was a photo of her and Hanssen in his office, engaging in a lustful kiss. "I don't . . . how could anyone have taken this?"

"I don't know," he answered flatly. "It doesn't bode very well for Holby's CEO and DOS, does it?"

Serena felt her blood run cold as she looked up at him; his eyes filled with distrust. "You think _I_ had something to do with this?"

"What better way to get the competition out of the way?" He watched as her expression changed from hurt to anger in a heart beat.

"I wouldn't have to resort to _that_," she spat, grabbing her folders and storming out of the room, leaving an earth shattering emptiness behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Henrik Hanssen sat back in his chair, staring out the window. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the stack of papers in front of him. Every time he tried, he pictured Serena's face as she walked off. He didn't realize that she had managed to get that deep under his skin. He tried to ignore the thought of it, but it was unhealthy. It was damaging his work and it was damaging the hospital. He couldn't and wouldn't allow it to go any further. He wasn't even sure what 'it' was. It was possible the whole thing had just been a lustful interaction between two lonely adults. But he found it hard to put everything down to that. It seemed so cold, and that was definitely no way to describe the relationship he had had with her.

He got to his feet, moving away from the paperwork staring him in the face. He couldn't focus on it. He was unsure of himself and he was unsure of her. He knew that she was manipulative, but then so was he. In fact, he was probably far superior at manipulating people than most. He was certain that he would be able to see through her. But there was still that small uncertainty. Was it possible that she had created this whole thing just to get him struck off? Surely she knew that she wouldn't be taken seriously if it came out that he had had a relationship with her? The questions spun around in his mind as he leaned against the windowsill, watching the street lights glisten in rain.

He had expected her to come to him. Much as she had the day after their first night together when she had been angry about him ignoring her. He felt himself _wanting_ her to storm into his office; hurling insults and her trademark glare in his direction. It would be better than the alternative. The thought of spending another night by himself, fixating his mind on what he now viewed as the mundane, was enough to make him crazy.

There was a knock at the door and Hanssen spun around, hoping to see only one person. "Come in."

Professor Elliot Hope stepped in, noticing the disappointed look on Hanssen's face. "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?"

"No, not at all," he lied, moving back to his desk to take a seat. "What can I do for you, Professor Hope?"

Elliot hesitantly took a seat. "I was going to discuss the Hertzig," he said. "But on second thought, it can wait until tomorrow."

"I have nothing but time," Hanssen gave him a tired smile.

"Is everything alright?" Elliot asked with a concerned look. "You know you can confide in me."

"Yes, thank you, Professor Hope," Hanssen said sincerely. "You are probably one of the only people I _can_ confide in here."

"What's the problem, Mr Hanssen?" Elliot watched him carefully.

"Have you ever been unsure of the direction your life is heading?" Hanssen heard himself say.

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"But," Hanssen couldn't believe he was speaking so candidly. "Have you ever thought how easy it would be to throw caution to the wind and live your life according to . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence, trying to imagine another way of asking the question.

"According to your heart?" Elliot asked.

Hanssen looked up at him, almost surprised that he had understood. He nodded.

"Life is too short to always lead with your head," Elliot said. "Sometimes you just need to . . . live."

"And to hell with the consequences?"

"Sometimes, even the consequences can be worth it. I remember a wise man once saying: I'll take the bad if I can remember the good."

* * *

Serena was making her way to her car, carefully avoiding slipping on the ice which was now extra slippery thanks to the rain. She felt physically sick after what had happened. She had allowed Hanssen too close and now she was paying for it. She should have known better. How could he believe she could do something like that? It wasn't even her style. She wasn't a saint, but she would never do something that disgusting; sleeping with someone just to blackmail them.

She took a deep breath of the icy air, almost relishing the way it stung her lungs. It was good to feel something other than the deep, sickening feeling she had felt for the most part of the day. Every time she thought about Henrik, she felt a stinging sensation in her chest. She wasn't just angry with him for distrusting her, she was angry with herself for allowing this all to happen. She should've kept her distance from the man the second she started to feel any kind of attraction to him. She was old and wise enough to know better.

The rain was starting to fall harder, but she didn't bother to reach for her umbrella. She deserved to get soaked; it could serve as some kind of punishment that she would probably regret later on. Moving to the closest bench, she took a seat, closing her eyes for a moment. She wasn't ready to head on home. Not yet. It felt as though someone had sliced through her heart. Surely she couldn't have fallen for him that quickly? He was opposite to her in almost every way. But perhaps that's what made him so special; so magnetic. He had every right to distrust her. She had given him every reason to. And that was all down to herself. It was her fault.

She felt the rain cease to fall on her and immediately opened her eyes to a tall figure standing in front of her, holding an umbrella out to cover her.

"You'll catch your death," Hanssen said over the sound of the rain.

Serena just stared back at him; still angry, but also pleased that he cared enough. "Wouldn't make much of a difference to you," she heard herself say bitterly.

"I believe it would," he answered, reaching his hand out to her.

She hesitated. Would this be another mistake? "Why are you here?" She asked, watching him closely.

He sighed and took a seat beside her. "I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I'm not the most trusting of people."

"Understatement of the year," Serena snorted.

Hanssen acknowledged her with a slight smile. "I apologize for accusing you this afternoon. I suppose in a way, I was looking for a reason."

"A reason for what?"

"A reason for feeling the way I have been. I suppose I thought if you were doing all of this on purpose, then it would explain it."

"You mean if I was trying to seduce you in order to blackmail you, it would give you an excuse for . . . what exactly? Sleeping with a colleague?"

"I wouldn't put it that crudely," Hanssen said quietly, glancing up to see if anyone was watching them. "It would give me a reason for allowing myself to become entwined with your life."

Serena just stared back at him, not fully understanding. "That doesn't make any sense."

Hanssen tried to think of another way to put it. "I would never expect someone like you to become so close to me. I suppose it makes more sense if you pretended to care, than if you genuinely did."

"So by accusing me of blackmailing you, it let you off the hook?"

"In a way, yes," he glanced at her.

"We need to find out who took that photo," she mumbled.

"We will," Hanssen answered. "But right now, I think it would be best if we got you out of the rain," he said, standing up, reaching out for her hand again.

This time she took it, allowing him to guide her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, waiting for her to climb in and making sure she was safely inside before closing the door. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she watched him make his way to the driver's seat.

He climbed in, turning the engine on and the heating up before pausing. "You seem to have a strange effect on me, Ms Campbell."

She turned in her seat to look at him. "How so?"

"You're a distraction," he said, glancing over at her.

"Gee, thanks," she smiled sarcastically.

"Not an unwanted distraction," he smiled. "On the contrary really."

"So, I'm a _good_ distraction?"

"Suffice it to say, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Serena reached across the seat to embrace him, not particularly caring at that point if anyone saw them. She just wanted to be in his arms. It was oddly comforting to feel his heart beat against her ear.

Hanssen smiled as he held her close to him. He couldn't put into words how she had changed his life. And Elliot was right; the consequences were worth moments like these.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," he whispered.

"Mr Hanssen, is that any way to talk to your colleague?" Serena smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I could have you up for sexual harassment."

"It's only harassment if it's not consensual," he said, kissing her.

"Well, then I have no case, I guess."

Hanssen drove them to his house. He hadn't had anyone over there in years. His whole life was a mystery to those around him and he liked to keep it that way.

Stepping into the living room, Serena couldn't help but notice how bare everything seemed. It was almost like he had only just moved in, but there were no boxes. She felt him drape a towel over her shoulders. "Can I get you something warm to drink?"

"Whiskey works well," she smiled, surprised when he walked over to a wooden cabinet and retrieved a bottle. "You are a mystery."

"Because I _drink_?" He smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, we both know what happens when you have a few too many," she smiled mischievously.

"One can only hope," he smiled back, bringing her a glass.

Taking a sip and allowing it to burn down her throat, she turned to him. "I honestly thought today was the end of _this_ . . . of _us_," she said.

Hanssen moved towards her. "It was my own stupidity," he said.

"I wouldn't imagine you would ever think of yourself as stupid," she laughed.

"Neither would I," he nodded. "But then I never imagined falling for you either and that happened quite easily."

Serena allowed him to lead her off to his bedroom, still trying to wrap her mind around what he had said as her mobile vibrated on the counter, alerting them of a text message.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. It was a welcoming scent and she felt drawn to it. She hadn't noticed Henrik get up, but then she had been exhausted. The previous day had been emotionally draining. Glancing towards the door she smiled to find her clothes carefully folded and placed on the dresser. Henrik was such a perfectionist. She could picture him drying her clothes and folding them in perfect symmetry.

She pulled them on, knowing full well that she would have to go home and get changed or the rumour mill would go into over drive at Holby. She could hear Henrik moving about in the kitchen and quickly headed over to see what he was doing. Pausing at the doorway, she watched as he placed a plate of toast on the centre of the table, making sure to move the salt and pepper on either side.

"Good morning," he said, looking a bit surprised at her presence.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Ah, you found your clothes," he motioned towards her.

"Yes, thank you for that. Definitely not what I was expecting."

"Coffee?" He held out a cup to her.

"Thank you, _Mr Hanssen_," her eyes sparkled as she took it from him, watching as he moved towards her and kissed her. "I could do with this kind of service every morning," she smiled.

"It can most certainly be arranged," he whispered into her ear before moving back to the stove.

"I might actually skip breakfast," she said. "I need to go get changed. I can imagine Michael Spence's comments if I turned up in yesterday's clothes."

"Toast at least?" He looked almost hopeful.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she sipped her coffee.

"I'll drive you in," he said.

"Uh, no," Serena quickly answered. "I'll get a taxi in. We still have to hide this from the rest of them. You know as well as I do that if the members of the board find out about this, we're in trouble."

Hanssen observed her for a moment. She was right. He nodded.

She moved closer to him, fixing his tie. "I love you in this shirt."

He smiled, pulling her closer to him. "We have gotten ourselves into a bit of a predicament, haven't we?"

"I suppose so," she sighed, resting her head against his chest. "But then who said life would be easy, right?"

Hanssen watched as she moved away from him and out of the kitchen. The feeling of waking up with her was exhilarating; knowing that she had chosen to stay with him, that she felt something towards him. It filled him with hope. He had been so incredibly lonely most of his life.

"Henrik!" Serena called from the living room.

He dropped the spatula he had been mindlessly holding and rushed through to the living room, immediately picking up on the urgency in her voice. She was standing next to the counter, holding her mobile. Her face looked pale.

"What is it?" He moved towards her.

She passed him her phone, watching as his face turned serious. "You don't recognize the number?" He asked as he took a closer look at the photo of them leaving their hotel room together.

"No."

He scrolled down to read the message: _You don't want this getting out, do you?_

"I don't know what this is about," Serena said in a stern tone. "This is ridiculous. No one from Holby was at that conference except us."

"Which means it has to be someone who was there," Hanssen nodded. "But who?"

Serena tried to think back to the evening of the conference. Her memory of that night was hazy at best. The most memorable part had been spending the night with Henrik. "It could've been anyone."

"But what could anyone at that conference possibly get out of _this_?"

"That remains to be seen," Hanssen sighed.

"You think this is building up to something?"

"I think whoever it is, is obviously trying to get our attention."

"Well it's worked," Serena took her phone from Hanssen. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we continue as normal. No doubt we will be contacted soon," he said. "I'll drop you home."

Serena watched him disappear into the kitchen, still trying to remember all the faces from the conference. Had they offended anyone that night?

* * *

The day seemed to move quickly. It was busy as usual and Serena hadn't had a moment for a break. She had already gotten through several electives as well as a few emergency cases sent up from AAU. She took a seat as her desk, reaching down for the cinnamon bun that Michael had very sweetly bought her as a gesture of good will after she had accepted one of his emergency cases. A knock at the door made her pause, looking up as Hanssen stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm hoping this is going to be a pleasurable visit," she smiled.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "I've just received an email from Mr James Dyson."

Serena raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"James Dyson," he repeated. "He currently works as a surgeon at St James."

"Okay," she was still confused.

Hanssen took a seat opposite her. "He's our culprit."

Serena sat forward, resting her arms on her desk. "I don't recognize the name."

"Perhaps this will jog your memory," he passed her a folded up piece of paper.

She quickly opened it and froze as she noticed the man's photo on the staff profile that Hanssen had printed off of St James' database. "Oh my god."

"He was seated at our table," Hanssen said. "And if I recall correctly, he was very happy to walk you back to your room."

"I remember him," she nodded. "What does he _want_?"

"He wants to become a senior surgical consultant at Holby."

"Come again?" Serena observed Hanssen.

"He's threatening to expose our 'relationship' unless I offer him the position."

"Well, that's not going to happen," she said.

"That was my first reaction too," Hanssen nodded. "But in hindsight, perhaps it would be a better move. If he exposes us, we would have to explain it to the board; both of our careers would be tainted. However, if we keep him happy, we don't have to worry."

"But he might hold that over us for the rest of our careers," Serena spat. "No, we _need_ to fight this."

"And how would you like to do that?" Hanssen asked angrily.

"We find something on him," she answered, shrugging.

"So we get involved in a mudslinging match?"

"It's better than caving in."

"And have you thought what may happen if we don't find anything on him?"

"Everyone has a secret," Serena replied, watching him closely. "We just have to find out what _his_ is."

"And you're pleased with that? Threatening him?"

"What would you have me do?" Serena said, getting annoyed. "Sit back and agree with you?"

"I'm not asking you to agree with me, I'm asking you to . . ." Hanssen was cut off by Michael Spence.

Michael observed them both for a second. "Have I intruded on something?"

"Not at all," Hanssen got to his feet.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can come back," Michael said, noting the tension.

"That won't be necessary, Mr Spence," Hanssen answered, moving towards the door. "I have to organize an interview."

"I thought we weren't considering that?" Serena hissed, ignoring the surprised look on Michael's face as she jumped up from behind her desk and raced after the tall man. "Henrik!" she called sternly, trying not to draw attention to them. He continued to the lift, obviously ignoring her.

She pushed the lift doors open, noticing the scrubs nurse in the corner. "Can you excuse us, please?"

The nurse looked surprised to say the least, but quickly moved passed Serena, leaving her and Hanssen alone in the lift.

"Well, if you were concerned about an explosion in the rumour mill earlier, you most certainly have not made any attempt to diffuse it."

"I don't agree with giving in so easily. We don't _need_ another consultant," she slammed her fist against the basement button.

"I would much rather hire him than sink to his level."

"Sink to his level?" Serena moved closer to Hanssen. "So that's what I'm doing, is it?"

"If we resort to his kind of tactics, that makes us no better than him. It's much easier to hire the man and see how he performs. He might surprise us all."

"Right, so lying and cheating gets you everywhere?"

"It most certainly does not, but in this case, it would make life lot easier."

"So, just roll over and allow him to walk all over us?"

"Why are you so against admitting defeat?" Hanssen felt he was losing his temper.

"Why are you so ready to _give up_?" Serena found herself almost shouting at him. The lift doors opened and they both stepped out into the deserted basement. "You can't just accept defeat all the time. Have you ever fought back?"

"This is hardly the time," he hissed.

"This is the perfect time!" She yelled. "Don't just give up!"

Hanssen felt himself once again drawn to this woman who was making his blood boil. She was right; in life, he had mostly given up when he felt incapable of something; just like he had done with his son – he had abandoned Maja to raise his own son. He had given up.

"What?" Serena watched him stare back at her. "What are you thinking?"

Hanssen grabbed her shoulders, almost knocking her into the wall, kissing her with every ounce of adrenaline running through his veins. She seemed to be taken aback for a split second before reciprocating and running her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her with the other. Hanssen reached behind her and pushed the store room door open, slamming it shut behind them, leaving them both in darkness. He reached down to her, pulling her into another kiss as she unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it to the floor. He lifted her up against a shelf, pressing his body against hers. If this was what happened every time they had a heated argument, he would definitely continue to annoy her in the future, he thought as he kissed her neck, smiling as her breathing become erratic. She responded by running her nails down his back and using her leg to pull him closer.

* * *

Michael Spence checked his watch. Serena had been away for over half an hour. She had seemed really angry when she had stormed after Hanssen. And had she called him Henrik? Michael could have sworn he heard her call the man by his first name as she raced after him. He was about to call her when she appeared from the lift, looking flustered.

"Everything okay?" He asked as she stepped into the office.

"Fine," she nodded. "Everything's fine."

"So, what was all that about?" Michael observed her.

"Just a misunderstanding," she answered.

Michael broke out into a broad grin.

"What?" She paused, looking at him.

"You missed a button," he chuckled, stepping out of the office.

Serena looked down at her blouse, blushing as she noticed the middle button was still open. She glanced at Michael who was still chuckling as he met with a patient. She had never seen Henrik _as_ passionate as he had been. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been one of the most exciting moments of her life; he was intimidating and yet magnetic at the same time.

She fell back into her seat, still feeling the tingling sensation on her skin from where he had touched her. Trying to focus, she turned her computer on and searched for a name she had once been good friends with. If Hanssen didn't want to fight back, then she would. "May I speak with Mrs Trudy Hall, please? " Serena waited patiently as the receptionist transferred her call. "Trudy?" She asked upon hearing a familiar voice. "Serena Campbell here. I need a favour."


	7. Chapter 7

Serena waited for Michael to leave for the day before gathering her belongings and heading towards the exit. Her conversation with Trudy Hall had been very fruitful and she was pleased to still have some good friends who were still as helpful as they possibly could be. She pulled on her coat and stepped into the car park just as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Hanssen asked, watching her warily.

"Uh," she tried to think of something to say. "Yes," was what she ended up with.

"I see," he took a step towards her. "Plans for the evening?" He asked casually, glancing around to see if anyone else was listening.

"Yes," she answered again. _Damn, why did he have to be so annoying?_

"With anyone in particular?"

Serena could have sworn she detected a hint of jealousy in the man's tone. "No, not really. I'm just taking a trip."

"Where to?" Hanssen was obviously becoming suspicious.

"Uh, nowhere important."

"_Ms Campbell_," Hanssen took another step closer, clearly very suspicious now. "What is the nature of this trip?"

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm on my way to St James."

Hanssen stared back at her. "And why would you be going there exactly?"

"Well," she swallowed. "A friend of mine has dug up some dirt on Mr Dyson and I'm going to recover it."

"You're going to do what?"

"Henrik," she whispered. "You are _not_ going to talk me out of this. I am going to go in and get whatever it is that she has on him and then we can . . . _you_ . . . can decide what _you _want to do."

"And how are you going to get this . . . ammunition?"

"Trudy said she'd leave the door to the HR department open, so all I need to do is sneak in."

"_Sneak _in?" Hanssen hissed.

"Yes, it's not unheard of, you know."

"And how exactly do you intend on _sneaking_ in?"

"I haven't thought that far yet," she sighed, spinning around and walking towards her car. He could be so insufferable sometimes. She could just imagine him calling ahead to St James to warn them of a crazy lady trying to break in. She threw her handbag into the backseat and climbed into the driver's seat, still stewing over the look Hanssen had given her. She was about to start the engine when the passenger door flew open and Hanssen climbed in.

"If you think this is going to stop me from going, then you have another thing coming," she said.

"I'm here for support," Hanssen replied, shutting the door and reaching for his seat belt. "One of us has to be a responsible adult."

Serena smirked as she started the engine and drove away from Holby.

* * *

Getting into St James had been easier than either of them had thought. They had both simply walked in, claiming to have a meeting with another consultant. Hanssen had been forced to flash his identification, but they seemed happy when they realized that he was the Director of Surgery at Holby City. Serena had stopped for directions to the HR department, telling the porter that she was going to be starting work there the following morning. He didn't question her and simply directed them to the fourth floor.

"This is definitely not a good idea," Hanssen said as they stepped onto the deserted floor. All the administration staff had left for the day.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Serena waved his concerns away, searching for the correct office. "Here," she pointed. "Trudy Hall."

"And your friend isn't worried that she might get caught out?"

"Well, that's why she told me to come in and get it myself. She said she leaves her office door open for the cleaning staff, so if anything happens, it's not entirely all on her."

"How comforting," Hanssen sighed.

"Okay," Serena glanced over her shoulder. "You wait here and keep watch."

"I don't remember agreeing to this."

"You said you were coming for support – so _be supportive_," she hissed, walking into the office and leaving the tall man looking utterly uncomfortable. Serena couldn't remember which cabinet Trudy had told her to look in, but she was presuming it was the big, silver one in the far corner of the room. She pulled the drawer open and started scanning through the staff names. It was arranged in alphabetical order. She cursed inwardly when she realized just how many staff members' surnames started with A and B. She quickly gave up and moved on the next drawer in the cabinet, finally reaching D. She flicked through all of the folders until she found Dyson. "Got it," she called.

"We have company," Hanssen said as he turned the light off, closing the door behind him.

"What?" Serena felt a rush of panic surge through her as she moved towards Hanssen. They both leaned against the wall, hoping no one would come in. Serena felt like holding her breath, not that it would help much.

"If we get arrested, I'm blaming you," Hanssen said with a smirk.

"We're not going to get . . ." Serena was cut off by the door opening. They both pressed even harder up against the wall as the door swung towards them. The light turned on and someone stepped into the room.

Serena glanced up at Hanssen who looked quite calm outwardly. She wasn't sure what to do. Would it be best to step out and make their presence known, admitting that they had indeed broken in to someone's office? Or should they remain silent and hope no one noticed them? She was trying to imagine the best case scenario when she felt Hanssen grab her hand and quietly drag her out of the office while the security guard was inspecting the cabinet drawer that was standing open. As soon as they made it to the corridor, Serena felt like she could breathe again. Hanssen hadn't let go of her hand yet, knowing that they weren't out of the woods just yet. They paused at the lift, but realized simultaneously that it had been called away and would take too long to come back to their floor. They jogged towards the stairs.

Bursting through the door, they both stopped to catch their breath. Serena burst out laughing.

"I fail to see the amusement in this, Ms Campbell," Hanssen pretended to say with disapproval, but his eyes were sparkling.

"Oh my god," Serena breathed. "I honestly thought we were going to get caught."

"This is definitely not the way I expected my evening to turn out – but then it would have been worse from the inside of a prison cell."

"Who would we call to bail us out?" Serena chuckled.

"Definitely _not_ Ric Griffin," Hanssen smiled.

Serena laughed again, pulling Hanssen towards her and kissing him. "Thank you for not fighting me on this."

"You mean there was a possibility of having another argument similar to the one we shared this afternoon? If only I'd known," Hanssen said mischievously.

"Well, you are coming out of your shell, _Mr Hanssen_," Serena smiled up at him, almost proud to be the reason for his change.

"Let's get out of here," Hanssen said, taking her by the hand and leading her down the stairs. They were both grateful that they hadn't been arrested when they got into the car.

"That was fun," Serena smiled.

"I'm not sure 'fun' would be how I describe it, but it certainly wasn't dull. But life with _you_ never is."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," she chuckled, throwing the folder onto his lap. "Okay, so tell me you're not remotely interested in what's in there."

"I never said I wasn't interested," Hanssen smiled as he opened the folder, scanning through it. He raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Serena asked curiously.

"It appears Mr Dyson has a history of sexual harassment. According to this, the hospital has been forced to pay out thousands in order to silence the women accusing him."

"Oh, that is classic," Serena laughed. "Now, _that_ certainly would destroy one's reputation, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, the last chapter! I could have gone on and on with this, but felt it's about time to finish it. Hope it lives up to expectations! :)**

Henrik stood in the canteen, patiently waiting for Serena to join him. She had been called in early to assist Michael Spence in AAU after there had been a serious collision between a bus and several other vehicles. His mind kept replaying the events from the previous night. He could honestly say that he would never even have imagined breaking into someone's office and stealing documents before meeting Serena Campbell. It hadn't entirely been 'breaking' in though, but it was very similar. He had always thought of himself as straight laced and most certainly not a rule breaker, however the previous night had not been unpleasant. In fact, he had quite enjoyed it. The thought of the look on Serena's face when the security guard had walked in brought a smile to his face. It had certainly been an interesting evening.

"Morning," Serena smiled as she walked up to him, taking the cup of coffee he held out to her and discreetly rubbing his thumb as she did.

"Busy morning?" Hanssen asked as they took a seat in the far corner.

"On AAU?" Serena chuckled. "When is it not?"

Hanssen smiled, nodding with understanding. He was well aware of how fast paced AAU could be.

"So, have you heard anything from Mr Dyson?" Serena sat forward in her seat, lowering her voice so no one else could hear them.

"He's coming in to see me this evening. I told him I was keen to discuss matters with him."

"I can't wait to see his face."

"I'm not entirely sure you should be in on this meeting," Hanssen frowned.

"And why not?" She looked slightly annoyed.

"This man is clearly not very stable. I think the less you have to do with him, the better."

Serena stared at him for a moment, her eyes warming slightly. "You don't have to protect me."

"And here I thought it was the chivalrous thing to do," he said, watching her break into a smile.

"Ah, and they say chivalry is dead," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Hanssen felt that familiar sense of arousal. "Perhaps we should take a quick stroll down to that faulty basement pipe that _only_ we can fix," he smiled.

"I like the way you think . . ." Serena was cut off by a flash of bright light in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to see a dark haired nurse, desperately trying to put her mobile phone away. "Henrik," she watched the nurse glance nervously in their direction.

Hanssen turned to see what she was looking at.

"I'm pretty sure that nurse just took our photo."

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid?"

"No," she answered sternly.

Hanssen watched as the nurse quickly disappeared into the corridor. "I believe she works in paediatrics."

"She's new?"

"Relatively," he answered, obviously deep in thought.

Serena got up to go after the woman, but was stopped by Hanssen's hand on her arm. She took a seat.

"Let me deal with this."

"Henrik, I'm perfectly capable of . . ."

"I don't doubt that you are. But let's first ensure that we are aware of the facts before pursuing any other lines of investigation."

"Aware of what facts? The woman just took a photograph of us and if she did, then I'm assuming she was the one who photographed us just the other day right here in Holby."

"That's very possible," Hanssen nodded. "Just let me look into her work history."

Serena sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair. "Well, I guess the faulty pipe's just going to have to remain faulty _today_."

* * *

"She worked at St James?" Serena spat, stepping into Hanssen's office.

He glanced up at her, waving for her to take a seat as he finished his phone call.

She grimaced, noting the disapproving look on his face as she closed the door behind her and took a seat, waiting impatiently for him to get off the phone. She stared out the window. It was peculiar how comfortable she felt in this man's company when only weeks earlier he had made her nervous and infuriated her. It was strange how things changed.

"She not only worked at St James but she also worked under a certain Mr James Dyson," Hanssen said as he put the phone down.

"We need to talk to her."

"Dyson should be here in a twenty minutes," Hanssen said, observing the determination on her face.

"Call her in," Serena said.

"I don't think attacking her is going to be beneficial."

"We're not attacking her," Serena disputed. "We're simply asking her some questions – formally."

"There's one more thing I didn't mention," Hanssen pushed his chair away from his desk and moved towards the window. "Nurse Alison Scott also received quite a large pay out from St James Hospital after she accused James Dyson of sexually harassing her."

"So, why would she be _helping_ him?" Serena felt even more confused.

"Maybe he's blackmailing her too."

"You think the accusation may have been false?"

"They wouldn't have paid her out if it had been," Hanssen shook his head. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Dyson found something else to blackmail her with."

"Okay, well you speak to Dyson and I'll speak to her," Serena stood up.

"Don't accuse her of anything," Hanssen said, moving towards her. It was imperative that they put a stop to this. Serena was right; he couldn't let this man run free through Holby. It was his job to protect his staff and he wouldn't be doing that by allowing a sexual predator to roam the corridors. "We don't want to scare her."

"I know that. I can be diplomatic when I need to be," she smiled, closing the door behind her. This whole situation just became more and more convoluted. She decided to take the stairs down to the Nightingale Wing where she would need to search for Alison Scott.

"Ms Campbell?" Professor Elliot Hope held the door open for her. He seemed out of breath, probably from taking the stairs.

"Hello, Professor Hope," she smiled.

"How are you?" He asked politely.

"Not too bad, thank you. How have you been?" She felt like she needed to get to Alison as fast as possible and was slightly aggravated by running into the older man. It seemed he felt like talking.

"Very well, thank you. Have you been to see Mr Hanssen? Is he still in his office?"

"Oh, uh, I think he's expecting someone in the next couple of minutes," she smiled, stepping through the open door.

"He seems to be in such a good mood these days."

"Yes," she nodded, smiling to herself.

"It's good to see him happy."

"Yes, it is," she nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I really need to get to . . ." she paused as she noticed Alison Scott waking up the stairs with someone.

"Ms Campbell? Is everything alright?"

Serena spun around and shoved Elliot up the stairs. "Go, go, go!"

"But I'm not going this way . . ."

She paused as they got to the next floor, moving the bearded man towards the wall and out of sight.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Ssssssh!" she hissed, moving closer to the railings to see if she could hear anything.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Alison said to someone. "I'm sure Ms Campbell noticed me this morning."

"Don't be ridiculous," a man's voice answered her. "They're too worried about their reputations to question me. You're just being paranoid."

"James, I'm worried."

Serena almost gasped out loud when she realized who Alison was speaking to.

"They won't figure anything out. Before long, I'll be a senior surgical consultant and we'll be living the life we've always dreamed of . . . together."

"Who's that?" Elliot whispered, having overheard their conversation.

"James Dyson," Serena answered.

"Who?"

"It's a long story," Serena whispered back, watching as the nurse and James Dyson disappeared through the door. "Uh, sorry for manhandling you back there," she apologized to Elliot. "I need to go speak to Henrik."

"I thought you said he was in a meeting?"

"He is," she said as she jogged back down the stairs.

* * *

"Come in," Hanssen called, watching as the door opened and James Dyson stepped into his office.

"Mr Hanssen," the man greeted. "Nice to see you again."

"I only wish it were under more favourable conditions," Hanssen answered, motioning for him to take a seat.

"This can be as favourable or as unfavourable as you wish to make it, really," James said as he took a seat.

"Firstly, I invited you here to speak with you. Don't immediately think you have the title of senior consultant in the bag."

"Oh, I would expect nothing less from you."

"Why did you feel the need to blackmail your way into this hospital as opposed to filling out an application form like most others?"

"You and I both know you weren't advertising any positions."

"And I'm presuming you were also concerned that your . . . history might be questioned."

James stared at him. "My history?"

"Yes. You don't exactly have a clean record, do you?"

"And how would you know that?" James' eyes filled with anger and something else; was it fear?

"I have my spies too, you know."

"Mr Hanssen," James moved forward in his seat. "Let's not make a mistake here. I'm a damn good surgeon – that's why St James has kept me on for as long as they have. And I know how to play the game. I have some powerful friends on my side."

"No doubt," Hanssen nodded. "And yet you still felt the need to blackmail myself?"

"You and Ms Campbell," James said. "And where is the lovely Ms Campbell tonight? Not in your arms for a change," he smirked.

Hanssen felt anger surge through him at the mention of Serena.

"You know, I didn't exactly expect something like this to fall into my lap," James chuckled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I always knew I was going to work at Holby, but the only contact I had was Terrence Cunningham and he couldn't pull any strings. Not even when I threatened to publicize his tempestuous relationship with his ex-wife. The man's a bully."

Hanssen frowned as he watched the man smile. That made sense as to how Cunningham had gotten wind of their relationship; James had informed him. And possibly why he was so angry about it.

"But that night at the conference, I could see how you looked at Ms Campbell. And I saw how she looked at you. It was obvious to any idiot what was going to happen that night. _ I_ definitely wouldn't refuse her. It was right then and there that I decided that this made more sense than to go after Cunningham. So I kept topping up her glass, hoping that she would finally invite you back to her room. And she didn't disappoint."

"So you thought you'd play on that, did you?"

There was a sharp knock at the door before Serena stepped into the room, her eyes fixated on James.

"Speak of the devil," James smiled. "The lovely Serena."

"Yes, sorry to interrupt, but I just had an illuminating conversation with someone you may know," she smiled, moving behind Hanssen's desk and leaning against his chair. "Alison Scott."

James' face darkened. "I briefly worked with her."

"Yes, I know, she mentioned that. She also mentioned the £220 000 that St James paid into her account after claiming that you sexually harassed her. Especially since it was your idea. Quite the thing really. "

Hanssen listened carefully as she spoke. It was all starting to fall into place.

"I found the part where you told her what to say to the members of the board at St James particularly interesting."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James hissed.

"Really?" Serena smiled. "Because Alison was quite elaborate when describing how much debt you were in before asking her to pretend that you had gone out of your way to harass her. She was quite forthcoming after I informed her of the harsh penalties that result from lying during an internal investigation. I'm sure I can ask her to come in."

"No! Don't."

"And St James? I think it goes without saying that they'd be pretty upset to hear that they were duped into believing your story. Alison says you made sure that they would be able to prove just enough to believe her side, but not enough to have them dismiss you. I find that fascinating."

"You can't prove a thing."

"No? Well, I'm sure St James' solicitors would relish a challenge like that."

"I just have to put in _one_ phone call," Hanssen said, trying to suppress a smile as he watched the realization dawn on James' face.

"It's your decision," Serena smiled sweetly.

* * *

"It appears we make a good team," Hanssen whispered into Serena's ear as they waited for the lift doors to open.

"I couldn't agree more. Perhaps if this whole Director of Surgery thing doesn't work out for you, we could open a little private detective's agency," Serena chuckled.

"If it means being with you, then I'd be content."

Serena spun around to face him. His eyes were soft as he looked at her. "I hate that you make me want you more every day, Mr Hanssen," she said as she closed the distance between them, inhaling his aftershave as she pulled him down to her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He didn't seem to care if anyone saw them anymore. This wasn't a passing fling. He would take the consequences if he could continue to hold her like this.

"I want you to come over to my place tonight," Serena said as she gently pulled away from him, recovering from almost losing herself in his embrace.

"I see no reason why not," Hanssen smiled.

"I want to introduce you to my daughter."

Hanssen was touched by this. He tried to hide it, but it was obvious that he had not been expecting it.

"I think it's only fair that she meets the man who's put a smile on her mother's face, don't you?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Henrik, you mean more to me than just a 'lustful' relationship," she smiled. "I want you to be a part of my life."

The doors opened and she stepped out of the lift, unsure as to whether Hanssen would be scared off or not. Glancing over at the canteen, she noticed Michael in an animated conversation with Antoine Malick and Chantelle Lane. He looked over at her just as she felt a warm hand engulf her own. Turning, she smiled as Hanssen led her out of the doors. The rumour mill was most certainly going to go into overdrive, but they didn't care. Life was far too short to worry about every consequence.

"I would like to be a part of your life," Hanssen said as they stepped outside together. "You most certainly have become a huge part of mine.


End file.
